Konoha National University
by Finxsaholic
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is the hottest guy at KNU. He gets everything and anyone he wants! Can a blue haired rock-star-rebel-without-a-cause, ruin his playboy universal title or will he fall a victim. Highly unlikely because his the GREAT Uchiha!... right? Mention of SASUSAKU and Shisui makes his debut!


**DISCLAIMER! Do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**IT WAS A MUST!**

**One shot- Big ass long one shot !**

* * *

"AH AH"

"Yeah! Do you like that!" he grunted harder, it was a real task; keeping her from falling and at the same time fucking her so hard, he thought she might need extensive repairing surgery down there…

"Ye-s Yes-s like that Itachi- MMNN! There there!"

"Tell me, whos the only that can fuck you!" his pace increased , her blue hair going wild as if the wind were blowing.

"AAAHHHH"

"Tell me!" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Itachi´s the only one!" she managed to scream, before she went over the edge.

He felt as she tighten, making it impossible for him to keep going. He slammed her down with all his strength, unable to control himself, covering her in all his cumm.

Once he could breath again, and regain his surroundings, he eyes found her.

She looked up at him , red faced and smiled, with those luscious lips of hers. He was about to ask her if she could finish him off with her mouth, when she spoke- but wait-

"Itachi-wake up" instead of her lustrous voice, he heard the deep voice of his brother!

Wait what?

"Konan, what-"

"BANG BANG" She screamed over and over!

And he opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his bedroom.

Another dream.

"Itachi wake up its time!" came the persist voice of his brother. Man how much could one person hate their own sibling. Well Itachi thought_, I might hold the world record at this very moment._

"I´m up!" he yelled throwing a pillow at his door, hearing his brother grunt in response and leave.

He sat up in bed, and realize just the mess he had made. His sheets were stained-again! How could it be! Another dream! Each time he thought it was real only to wake up and realize it was just another one of his fantasies!

What was he thirteen years old and fanaticizing about the head cheerleader!

Hell No!

He was Itachi Uchiha! For fucksakes!

The hottest guy at Konoha National University. Every girl out there, literary begged him to fuck them, on his bed, against a tree, in a fucking alley! For crying out loud!

Then why- oh why! Did he wake up at his twenty four years of age, covered in his own come! Puberty was long gone, he often told his member.

He signed, got up, stripping while making his way to his bathroom. As the cold water hit him, he thought of the real reason all this happened.

He could have any girl he wanted, really any girl at all, or woman, whatever! And he did have them. He even had a fivesome as his birthday present, they all just showed up at his front door that evening.

He chuckled remembering that day, they had all left with wide smiles- _and _wide legs!

However no matter how many girls he fucked senseless. None of them were _her!_

Her…

Her…

Konan

Konan was her name. The most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on! Oh how he wished he could lay something other than his eyes on her.

He closed his eyes and lifted his face to the water, he groaned out when he felt himself grow hard again, as he imagined her fuck-hot body. Her skinny jeans stuck to her legs like a second skin, molding itself around that perfect round tight ass and her t-shirts were always a size too small so that they showed off her belly piercing. He imaged dipping his tongue around it, pulling it with his teeth, until she screamed in pained!

His hand stroked his cock harder, the water serving as lubricant, imitating the fluids pouring from her pussy!

This was an every morning routine.

He´d always end up thinking of her, then..

The stroking would begin.

And after his high

Remember the reasons he couldn't have her.

He was hot as hell, rich, popular, smartest guy, drove next year´s cars, his family name meant power! Yet none of it matter when it came to her.

She was the "Joan- fuckin- Jet" of Konoha National University!

Fucking wild, incredible talent, so beautiful _and_ totally forbidden!

He spot her the first day of term. She had transferred from Paris, and besides that fact no one knew that much about her. She was in a rock band and she was always surrounded by people, all kinds of people. She was president of the debate team, but she attended their public conventions dressed as a rock star, black eyeliner and extremely high heels!

Itachi attended these reunions only to watch her verbally kick everyone's ass on and off the debate teams!

He wanted her because of the aloofness she showed him. NO ONE ignored Itachi Uchiha, that was a known fact!

He wanted to fuck her because she would pose a good trophy!

Oh it wasn't as if he hadn't tried to get her…

If you can call, catching her eye and smirking, trying!

Come on! he was used to walking by girls, not even looking at them, and they would do the rest!

After that first incident, in which she had just stared at him, blinked and turned back to her Edgar Allen Poe collection. His smirked had dropped but he had quickly flared his great smile back on his face. He had taken offense at her reaction. He deemed his dignity above all this, and he swore to himself that he would NEVER chase after her!

Yeah he was overreacting, but hey, when you were used to getting your way without the smallest effort since being a child, you tended to react like this!

He would have gone on with his life. Except for the fact that he couldn't forget about her!

So he was a player! Who wasn't _one_ these days!

He´d even tried to fuck the girl his brother liked! Sakura. His brother had told him to back off, that he was actually interested in this one. But he´d shaken the warning off, his brother was as much of a player as he himself was. But when he received a punch in the face from Sasuke, he realized it was for reals this time!

He almost fell on his knees when he came. His orgasms were always this intense and violent whenever SHE was concerned.

He closed his eyes trying to regain his breathing. He would have to come up with some kind of plan to get into those kinny jeans, one way or another, he would eventually and then he´d throw her away just like all those faceless girls before her.

Because that's what she was, she was just another fuck to him- sure a difficult one but a fuck none the less. He just had to scratch the itch she had created within him… that was all!

He open his deep coal eyes, in which you could have sworn there were tinges of red, the determination bluntly evident and smirked to himself.

Today was going to be the day.

!¡

He parked his car on the school´s parking lot, from there he could see all those that were pouring into the enormous campus.

He spotted his brother in the distance with his group of friends. Dressed in a pair of dark jeans and white t-shirt with the Uchiha crest in between his shoulder blades. He had one arm slung onto the waist of a hot ass of a girl with long bright pink hair.

He could see Sasuke chat with his best friend Naruto, but his brother´s hand mean while crept lower and lower to be position beneath the girl´s mini checkered skirt. In between her awesome toned thighs. Hey! This didn't mean he wanted her that way, he just had to admit his brother´s girlfriend was superhot!

He laughed when he saw Sakura forcefully grab his hand and held it tightly next to them. Itachi chuckled softly to himself, Uchihas Uchihas we were all the same!

Itachi new she hated public scenes! But Sasuke´s bedroom was totally another subject! He remembered one time they went at it all night and the screaming was so unbearable, he ended knocking on his friend Kisame´s door at three in the morning, clutching a pillow and sporting scary sleeping bags under his eyes. Kisame had jumped back upon opening his front door.

Good thing their parents had bought them their own place. Or else his mother would be having a seizure with all the things that went down in her little angels apartment!

He got out of his car and headed for the main building. He went into the library, no, he didn't need to study but if his fan girls were to see him, at least they would be forced to remain quiet.

He saw a desolated arm chair near the giant windows and quickly made his way over, he took his laptop out and was checking his email account when he noticed someone sitting beside him, he didn't need to look up to know who it was, only one person could possibly have a chance of sneaking up on him.

"Good morning Shisui" he calmly said.

"Ha ha Itachi, how come you always know it´s me? I´m as silent as a ninja!" he said while imitating karate moves with his hands.

"Well it doesn't matter if I hear you or not. You're the **only** person that likes to pretend to be a ninja! So, does that answers your question?" he retorted.

His cousin whistled, "You're in a bad mood this morning" he leaned over Itachi and whispered behind his hand "had another wet dream again cuz?" he asked.

Itachi made to grab his throat but missed. Ninja or not, Shisui was always in great condition.

"Shut up!" he whispered furiously through gritted teeth, looking around for anyone who might be in an earshot distance!

Shisui gawfed behind his hand, trying in vain to stifle his laughter. He knew who his cousin fantasied about. He wasn't likely to forget the time he accidently walked in on Itachi masturbating, panting Konan´s name over and over. Yeah it was a disturbing memory, but hey! He always used this information to poke fun at his stiff-no-sense- of- humor -what´s- so- ever- favorite cousin!

"Oh Itachi when are you going to get the balls to ask that girl out!" Shisui asked once he was sure Itachi wasn't going to strangled him.

"Hn I don't need to ask anyone out, that's not my style" he replied simply.

"Yeah well, I know that but maybe its time you did make it your style." he offered.

"I don't need to change Shisui. And do you want to know why?" Itachi said, finally looking away from his laptop. "Because I ´m _the_ great motherfucking Itachi Uchiha! Who´s the best at anything annnndd doing anyone! You got that _cuz?"_

"Sheesh I was about to offer moral support but maybe I should get on my knees and pray to your divine_ powers_!" said Shisui rolling his eyes "I hope you still think that right after you look over to the window…"

Shisui pointed out and Itachi followed his cousin´s advice.

There on the back of a motorcycle was his trophy… making out with some blonde motherfucker.

Making out…?

Making out…?

Fuck!

How could he sit here, while some guy felt up his next conquest!

Shisui sat next to Itachi watching how his cousin´s face turned deathly white, as if the blood had been drained entirely from his body, his posture was rigid and he was scarcely breathing.

Itachi saw red as that bastard´s hand slid down to her ass, and squeezed hard!

NOONE was to touch that tight ass -except for him!

But movement returned to his body when he saw her shove him away. The creep shouted something back at her and she punched him square in the face!

The fucker fell on his face and she gave him a good kick before turning her back on him and walking away. Itachi was about to laugh when, he saw the guy glare at her and try to make his way to her.

Itachi ran out of the library. She wouldn't be able to defend herself from a backstabbing piece of shit like that!

He saw her and ran straight to Konan. She not knowing what was happening was about to yell at Itachi for pushing her out of the way as, he ran past her to stop that guy´s hand in midair!

Konan could only stare on as she saw Itachi grab the guy´s arm and threw it out, while his own arm went up to hit the bastard straight in the gut. Blood spurted out from his mouth, doubling over and falling backwards.

Itachi was breathing hard from the adrenaline rush, but he managed to regain his normal breathing before speaking his mind and grabbing the guy lifting him, up by his collar "If you ever threaten her again, I will make sure you and every one of your family members are all but wiped out from the face of this earth!" he seethed barely above a whisper, flinging the creep from him, that landed hard on his side.

Finally having disappeared, Itachi turned back to Konan who was still on the ground, dumbfounded.

He extended his hand out to her, to which she finally reacted.

She blinked and looked up at his hand then at his face, and her face harden. She slapped his hand away, "What the hell do you think your doing?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I´m saving your ass! Is it not obvious!" he retorted, here he was trying to be the good guy yet somehow she had taken things the other away!

"I didn't ask for your help!, I had everything under control!"

Itachi looked her up and down slowly. She had on leather leggings that made her hips stand out even more and wore a white V-neck shirt, that from Itachi´s angle he could very well appreciate those fine firm breast. Itachi looked back at her eyes and smiled that a crooked grin of his.

"Yeah right, that fucker was about to pound you, he would have if I hadn't come"

"Fuck you! You snotty playboy!" she shouted back.

"What the fuck! Do you have amnesia or something? I just saved your ass, and now your insulting me!" he shouted back.

"AAH! You –are- so-fuckin- full of yourself!" she screamed standing up and turning on her heel and running off.

"Oh no you don't" said Itachi under his breath and hurried after her.

_Oh man this is so fucking entertaining! Better than Jerry Springer!" _Shisui thought laughing his ass off at the window edge, having witness his cousin´s drama display.

Itachi nearly lost her from view but rounding the corner he spotted her running up the stairs to the literature wing.

He swung her around by the arm, effectively bruising it.

She yelled out in response, having been caught by surprise "HEY! Wh-"

Before she could form her insult, she had been thrown into a nearby classroom. Konan whipped her head around, finally looking at Itachi that stood in front of the door…the only way out!

"Just who the hell do you think you are" she stated through an exasperated sign, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to remain calm, this guy put her on edge, at that alone was saying something! "Why are you doing this? If it's a thank you, you want then fine! "Thank you, so much for saving my poor-helpless- ass! Ok, now could you please move, so I can go on with my life" she gestured to the door.

When he didn't move she threw her arms up in exasperation!

Itachi just looked at her. No expression what so ever on his face, his coal eyes just bore into her liquid amber ones.

She grew angry again and made to shove him off to the side but, it turned out to be the biggest mistake of her life!

He was an immobile object that she couldn't control, not like the others.

He ceased her by her wrists and clamped them down to her sides, with his arms tightly around her.

She struggled endlessly, within his arms.

Keeping a tight grip on her with one arm, he raised the other and clamped it over her mouth. He pushed her onto the nearest wall.

"No I don't want a thank you" he whispered in her ear. He lightly ran his tongue around her earshell.

She felt the tingle in her spine and sharply turned her head to the side. She tried to use her posture on the wall to kick him, but he maneuvered his body so that her legs wounded around his hips.

She thrashed her body endlessly, until he looked directly into her eyes and without blinking, position his right hand on the back of her thigh and in one swift movement pushed his hips into her center.

Her body immediately arched into him. Itachi could see the surprise in her eyes. Her body had responded to him against her will.

_She wants me_ was his only thought. The adrenaline coursed in his veins at this realization.

"Get off! You molester!" she screamed. But his lips were already on hers.

She had heard the rumors but she thought they were just exaggerations from the horde of fan girls!

Well guess what? It wasn't an exaggeration!

Itachi Uchiha really was an awesome kisser!

They were demanding, yet soft and strong, fierce yet passionate! _What all in the same kiss!_

She tasted better than he had ever imagined, she was so soft it almost hurt to kiss her! He rubbed himself against her again, and her body did the thinking for her, as she tighten her legs around him, and used them to respond to him.

His hands let hers free and he used the one that wasn't holding onto her thigh to roughly grab one of her breast, kneading it, while he savagely rolled his tongue against hers, as saliva slightly ran down their chins. Growing tired he separated from her only long enough to pull her shirt over her head.

God how he needed her- to the point of suffocation!

She thought that she would protest at this point, but to her surprise -yet again, she didn't! She wanted this, she had for a long time now. Since the first time she laid eyes on him! He was simply magnificent! Itachi Uchiha was everything she had ever dreamed in a man, he was a gentleman, it was an automatic thing to love him upon meeting him, the most intelligent and talented student, with the most promising future anyone could hope for, he was charismatic and so well known on any subject that you were never bored when being with him… but… he was also the biggest playboy ever!

He didn't date, he was never seen with the same girl twice and you could identify which way he´d gone, all you had to do was follow the trail crying girls!

For those exact reasons, she had stayed away and ignored him the first time he had tried to get her attention.

He was a playboy! He was your dream boy, but you could never have him! He was always out of your reach, to high up for any girl to even have a chance!

All you wanted, yet all you could never have!

She felt as he removed her bra throwing it behind his back. And grab her tightly to him as he moved over to a nearby teacher´s desk, through it all, he hadn't removed his lips from her, she thought he was crazy. _How can a person last so long without the proper air supply?_ But to him it was only an insurance policy to make sure she didn't disappear- like every other time…

She was spread out to him hair and breast fanning out from her. She had the most perfect breast he had ever seen, just enough that they fit into his hands and firm enough to give himself a work out!

She had her eyes closed to him, breathing erectly trying to catch her breath, he only smiled at her response to the situation!

Without warning he twisted her nipples, she arched into him, grinding her teeth together so as not to scream out. He loved to see her like this, he quickly replaced his hands with his tongue, encircling over and over, sucking as though he were a child. He was pleased when he heard her pant and felt her chest rise dangerously from the desk´s surface.

Oh my god the things he was doing to her body, and that was only his tongue!

She felt as he moved his hands south to roughly pull off her leggings without his tongue missing a beat on her breast.

She was left only in her black panties. He suddenly stopped and she looked puzzled as to why he wasn't touching her anymore? As she gazed at him, her breath was caught in her throat. He was towering over her standing too far for her to reach him, his face was cover by his long midnight hair, that had become undone, she couldn't see his eyes but he only gazed down at her barely breathing when he spoke. They were cold words, harsh and passionate but still distant.

"What I want is… a fuck!"

As he said this he aggressively grabbed his belt and jacked, pulling opened his jeans and throwing his black shirt over his head. His cock felt painful and he needed to fuck her now! Or he would burst right then and there!

He smirked when he heard her breath hitch at the sight of him. _NO_ woman could resist him… _that_ was a scientific fact!

_He really is too beautiful to keep!_ Konan thought as she gazed up at him, his muscles aligned his body perfectly, broad chest and abs that went all the way to hair that trailed into his boxers- black of course!

He slowly lowered himself to kiss her lips. Soft and sweet. He felt as her nipples were being tightly pressed by his chest, and moved himself to make them jiggle to his rhythm. He felt Konan wrap her arms around his neck, Itachi took this as a signal to finally begin!

Without warning he swirled his fingers into her tight pussy! The heat that emanated from her was overwhelming, he wanted to stick something other than his fingers but he was going to make her beg first!

She threw her head, the noises that followed she swore they weren't made by her!

He grabbed her face for more kissing as he furiously pumped her! She was about to meet her end when he seized all movements!

"If you want to reach heaven… you´ll have to reach it yourself" he whispered in her ear.

She whined out, but none the less began to buck her hips onto his motionless fingers, she felt and heard the noises her pussy was making, indicating that her juices were shamelessly running!

He wasn't surprised he knew she would do _anything_ to reach her peak.

He raised his face and without any word or emotion whatsoever proceeded to gaze into her face, as her mouth opened and closed, as her hair flew wildly behind her and the sheen of sweat was visible on her neck and chest. She locked eyes with him as she continued to pleasure herself on his fingers.

They each refused to look anywhere but at each other. Using his thumb, he decided to aid her and pressed tightly on her already swollen clitoris.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as she came, stars exploding behind her eyes and body arching up into Itachi.

She lay panting as he retrieved his fingers and licked them clean without breaking his gaze from her. She tasted better than he could ever have imagined!

At the sight of him licking his fingers clean, her pussy throbbed! Wanting him!

She felt something and looking down she saw him massage the biggest erection she had ever seen!

He smirked at the look on her face!

Uchihas were better than everyone _else_ on _any_ level!

"Are you afraid?" he asked in a mocking tone "I´ll go easy _and_ slow for you" he chuckled.

She looked at him like as if she were about to punch him!

She wasn't afraid- and certainly not of him! She without any warning grabbed his cock and yanked hard. He felt as if she were going to rip him off! The groan that escaped from his lips, surprised him so much he didn't seem to realize it was of pleasure not of pain! She sat up and using the steal grip on him, she made him lay in her place as she rose and sat on his hips. Massaging his cock without hesitation!

"If you're afraid? I´ll go easy on you" she said throwing his own word in his face. He didn't have enough time to get angry as she pushed his cock deep inside her, throwing her head back at the immense pleasure of being so completely filled.

He hissed at the tight pleasure of finally being inside her! Grabbing a bruising hold on her hips. As she started to move at an angry pace-one hand on his chest

Itachi wasn´t one to lie still –ever- not while fuckin and so started to thrust his hips upward by planting his heels on the wooden desk, that made up for the bed.

"AAAHH Ita-Itachhi" she moaned out through gritted teeth, the pleasure was incredible already her skull was buzzing with her next orgasm! And it happened again as he thrust so hard she lost her balance and fell on his chest clutching his hair and his cock rubbing just the right way on her clit! She exploded a second time!

"Fuck" he groaned out, he couldn't come just yet but the feel of her squeezing him so hard he´d feel as if his dick would rather free itself from him and live in her vagina for the rest of its existence (**A/N**; What the fuck! First thing that popped into my mind OK!) was overwhelming!

Not wanting to come yet, he flipped her over, onto her back and one hand on the edge of the desk near her head and the other on her waist and thrust so hard and fast he felt as if he disjointed his hips, but at this precise moment he just didn't seem to care!

She screamed over and over again!

"Who´s the only one that can-fuck you!" he demanded as the desk shook so bad it might just break.

She shook her head refusing to say it! As her body shook from the force of impact he caused!

"Grr tell me!" he demanded, sinking down and biting her right nipple hard.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH Itachi!" she finally screamed falling over the edge hugging his face to her chest. The blinding sensation and electricity running through her body immobilized her!

With her scream, acknowledging _him_ as her only man, finally worked as the release key to his pleasure he shudder and spilled his come straight into her core, bathing her womb in all his essence.

He fell down on top of her as he battled with his breathing. Never had sex left him this spent out! He felt his body as- as a- he couldn't feel his body, like as if he were made of jelly instead of flesh!

The sweat that he felt from them both was slippery as he desperately tighten his hold on her hips. She looked down to him to see his hair spread out on her chest, eyes closed, the sight made him want to hugging to her forever!

But all too soon he realized he had to get up. He did so without looking at her and started to pull his jeans up, as he was finishing up with his belt he heard her speak.

"So what number am I?" she casually asked him.

Without looking her way or hesitation he responded "Hell if I know. I don't keep track, its too troublesome, way too much work"

He was looking for his shoes when he heard her speak again "Well if your interested, your _my_ number 8"

"I´m not interested" he blackly responded.

She laughed "I know, I just wanted to tell you, that whatever happens you´ll always be number 8 in my life!"

He felt uncomfortable with this conversation. What was she trying to tell him? That she was going to get another fuck- maybe at one o´clock this afternoon!

He finally turned around to look at her as she was finishing putting on her shirt, she hadn't put on her leggings on yet. At the sight of her, he pulsed again!

_What the fuck!_

"Tch! Why the fuck would I care what number I am! Its not as if I keep track of you or anything!" he rudely responded.

At this she finally felt her chest tighten.

_Oh no! shit! This means I like him!_

Why was she surprised she had realized her feelings only in time to have them crush by him! But she had known this would happen!

Itachi Uchiha belonged to no one! He loved no one!

"Your right, why should you care? Oh well I guess I better go and tell Deidara I´m sorry for the beating you put on him" she said shrugging her shoulders and spotting her leggings she bent down to retrieve them, when she suddenly felt him pressed right behind her, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders!

"Hey what the hell! Let go!" she protested.

"You´re going to see that fucker again! After he disrespected you!" he seethed.

"Disrespected me? What are you talking about? And that's none of your business-"

"Its my business if we just fucked-"

"But that's all it will ever be! A fuck! Simple as that you have no say in my life-"

He abruptly turned her around and crashed their lips together, one hand on her waist and the other on her the back of her head.

He realized in that moment that his body had reacted to the instinct of loosing her! Why? Well simple he didn't want some asshole to fuck her! He didn't want some loser hugging her, kissing her… holding her hand…

_Oh shit!... He liked her!_

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

Itachi Uchiha didn´t date. He was never seen with the same girl twice and most definitely couldn't be seen holding a woman´s hand! That was for poetry-spiting-morons!

But then, again he couldn't stand the idea of her being with some stranger, touching her the way he just had or making her scream their dirty names!

The idea brought forth a monster he himself didn't know he possessed! A red eyed, black flamed monster that claimed her as only _his_!

His kisses became fervent as he backed Konan onto the table again, with her hanging tightly onto him. His tongue dominated hers and moved in a suggestive way.

He slowly separated only his lips from her but continued to be barely a breaths aways from her. Looking into her eyes, that shone like honey. He saw the fear in those eyes. Why? She was such a brave girl there wasn't a girl like her anywhere else! So why was she afraid? He realized that maybe she was afraid of him…

"Are you afraid of me?" he whispered.

She narrowed her eyes at him and the fear was replaced by anger in the span of a heartbeat.

"Afraid!- why y-"

"I don't want you to be with anyone else" he blurted out.

"you- what-wait-! What did you say?"

"I said I don't want you to be with anyone else… I want you to be with me" he said. He saw as her eyes widen to be completely surprised by what he had said. To tell the truth he was just as surprised but like Shisui had said, maybe it was time to change. And just like Sasuke had found a girl he couldn't be without. Maybe Itachi had also found the girl he couldn't be without!

She softly chuckled "Oh Itachi your so funny!"

"Its not a joke! I am asking you to be my-girlfriend!" he swallowed at the apparent easy word but the weight that its meaning carried kind of scared him! He didn't know how to be a boyfriend. What rules did he have to follow? Did he have to pick up everyday, would they hold hands on the street, did she have to introduce him to her parents? What was he supposed to do? Never had he felt so confused, ever since childhood him and Sasuke were told to always be in control of situations. But how do you prepare for something like this?

"Oh my god! Your serious aren't you?" she had seen the confusion on his face. An emotion she had never seen there! It was extremely funny! "Itachi you don't know how to be a boyfriend" she stated simply.

He was growing exaspareated! Did she want to be his girlfriend? Yes or No!

"Oh for fucksakes! I don't know how! Ok! But I´m willing to try it with you. And you know what I think I already know your answer." He remarked letting her go and spotting his t-shirt, put it on and combed his hair a bit, so as not to be too obvious. He heard her scoff in annoyense and smiled that evil grin of his.

"You conceited bastard!"

"Hurry up and get dress will ya. I´m gonna be late for lunch, Kisame is going to be wondering why I wasn't in class today. I´ll have to come up with something or else the ridicule is never going to stop!" he said dramatically already heading for the door. He said all this through her ranting of what an ASS he was, and this and that.

Having reached the door he looked over his shoulder and remarked the two words that would make her day!

"Shut up"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU!"

And walked out.

She thundered her way outside and just as she stepped out she was collided with a firm and great smelling chest.

"Oohf"

"About time, lets go" he said this and casually started walking, looking back he motioned for her to follow him.

"Can´t you leave me alone!" she irrated shouted at him.

He pretended to think off into space and after a moment "If we were in a parallel universe and belonged to a ruthless international criminal organization, and wore black capes with red clouds on them, maybe… No! not even then! You´d still be mine and I would still fuck you just the same!"

She continued to stomp her way out onto the courtyard full of students, where without warning Itachi grabbed her hand and started off pulling her into the throng.

She pretended to be pissed about it but squeezed his hand nonetheless!

_FINALLY!_

Someone in the crowd shouted. Someone with messy jet black hair and the Uchiha crest on the front!

* * *

**Couldnt get them out of my head! it was a must!**

**first time i tried to do a one-shot! Obviously it got out of hand!**

**If you guys like it and there are enough reviews asking for a second shot. I might just do it if not! it does wrap up nicely dont you think!**

**XIAO**


End file.
